


葡萄成熟时

by dramatic0904



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatic0904/pseuds/dramatic0904
Summary: 佑灰 孕期流水账





	葡萄成熟时

文俊辉闻到了葡萄的味道。

香气浓郁的，气味分子从甜腻薄皮下逃出来，湿淋淋地，裹住空中流浪的尘埃，撞在干燥的鼻腔里。是泡泡，伞，还有散落的小星球，一朵一朵炸开。

嗅觉最先开启，感官复苏的过程缓慢又绵长，他翻了个身，怀里的衬衫裹挟着暖软的体温，温温柔柔地缠了他一身，小小硬硬的纽扣抵在下巴上，沉默着试图唤醒他。

文俊辉的腰酸死了，七个月的肚子沉甸甸地缀在他细细软软的腰上，平躺难受，侧躺也闹心。脆弱的腰椎毫无着落，绷成了一根弦，又紧又硬。寒冬腊月里竟也睡出了一脖子的汗。

冬季夜长，文俊辉做了一个好长的梦，他看见一座胡同里的老房子，猫儿踩着墙沿上的墨绿砖瓦散步，一阵风把深巷里的酒香卷了出来，它迎面扑来，春天的柳絮，夏季的雨丝，秋日的落叶，冬时的雪片，通通落在了眼前。梦里的他就站在那儿，从定格默片里偷了一晚上的闲趣，醒来时房间里却仍是一片昏暗。他赖了好一会儿，不情不愿地睁开眼，混混沌沌地将绕得乱七八糟的衬衫扯出来看。

这是全圆佑最喜欢的一件白衬衫，两人领证那天，他穿着这件衬衫靠在车门边，衣角撩拨着春风的模样让文俊辉爱得不行。

双人床的另一侧摸着冰凉，主人该是离开挺久的了，枕头规规矩矩地摆正，被角也仔仔细细地掖好。文俊辉挪到这一侧，胡乱将床单蹭皱，后脖子暴露在被子外，黏腻的汗粘住了睡衣，弄湿了头发，将他梦里的好心情打散得七零八落。

文俊辉睡觉习惯抱东西，单身时床上堆满了玩偶抱枕，结婚了之后就抱着火炉子全圆佑睡。但全圆佑工作忙，早上出门早，他甫一离开就会把不习惯怀里空荡荡的文俊辉惹醒。于是他索性每天在换衣服时从衣柜里刨出自己的东西，出门前塞进文俊辉怀里。前天是毛衣，昨天是围巾，今天是衬衫。

明天还是这件衬衫就好了，他想。

迷迷糊糊间又浅浅地沉进了两段短暂的睡眠里，文俊辉一直躺到整个城市都苏醒，尘世的声响从没有关严实的窗户缝隙钻了进来，从细碎到喧哗。他翻身下床，扶着肚子慢慢地踱进了浴室，瞥见镜中灰暗枯败的脸色和微微佝偻的脊背，也只是前倾着身子默默洗漱起来。

厨房里还温着全圆佑做的包子，是特地找他们的朋友金珉奎拜师学的。文俊辉实在没有胃口，他疯狂地想念螺蛳粉上浮着的那层呛嗓子的辣油，但又怕了全圆佑的唠叨，只好抻着干痒肿痛的嗓子塞了两个。前阵子上火感冒了，孕期用药禁忌太多，文俊辉索性什么药都不吃，小病也硬生生拖了好几个星期才好转。这会儿却是莫名地涌上一阵委屈，翻箱倒柜找出两包板蓝根和夏桑菊冲剂泡在了一起。

他看着褐色的小颗粒沉进冒着热气的水里，像撒哈拉的一场沙子雨，在铁勺的翻搅下融得干脆彻底。板蓝根混合夏桑菊的喝法是他的妈妈教的，是广东人特有的对付热气的方子。他第一次将这种“中式咖啡”端到上火感冒的全圆佑面前时，他一脸“这样也可以的吗会不会出人命”的惶恐震惊，但也乖乖地喝了下去。

文俊辉想着想着就笑出了声，心情倒是好了点，迟疑了会儿还是敲了产检时认识的医生，得到肯定的回复后才将药喝完。

出了一层薄汗，文俊辉想着最好还是换一套衣服，身体却懒洋洋地不愿意动，右手梦游般摸上自己高高隆起的肚子。像一座小山丘，连风路过时都会客客气气地绕路，再顺着圆滑的角度拂走，在那下面，正安静地躺着一个小生命。

文俊辉突然很想念全圆佑，于是给他拨了个电话。全圆佑接得很快，背景嘈杂，那声“俊尼”从喧哗中剥离开来，蜿蜿蜒蜒地路过人间，清晰地送进他的耳朵里。

文俊辉起身，无意识地来回走动：“你在哪儿呢？”

“在婚礼现场。”一阵窸窣后，全圆佑走到安静的角落，“今天这场结束之后就没什么事了，我回公司转一转就回家。早餐吃了吗？”

文俊辉看向厨房，腰板一挺，理直气壮：“吃了的，好吃呢。”

语气甜甜糯糯太乖了，全圆佑心软得一塌糊涂，絮絮叨叨地同他讲话。说今天的新人都是马大哈到场了才发现胸花忘在了酒店，说海边的风又咸又浪引路花一摆一个倒，说宝宝乖不乖有没有左蹬右踹地闹，说早上的包子是全式特制脆笋烤肠陷的口感一级棒，说你昨晚上做了什么梦呀一直抱着我哼哼唧唧的不肯松手。

文俊辉又笑，拉开客厅的窗帘，日头敞亮，不那么冷了，“我跟你说哦，我昨晚梦到了老家的房子，那只不爱理人的胖猫，还有姥姥的桂花酿，又香又甜，馋哭我啦。”

全圆佑沉默了会儿，再开口时笑意藏都藏不住：“那我们把明浩家的猫借来玩两天怎么样，顺便找他要两瓶葡萄酒，但你不能多喝。”

“明浩可太惨啦摊上你这个朋友。”文俊辉听着手机那头混乱的“全先生啊花又倒啦”，抱紧了手机笑倒在沙发里，“不要猫也不要酒，你快点回来就好啦。”

“哥哥，快回来啦。”

电话挂断后好久，文俊辉的耳垂依然红得要紧。应该是屋里的暖气开得够足，又或许是电话里全圆佑低低的声音足够熨帖，没来由的幸福和心悸就俘虏了他，一声哥哥就不受控地溜出了口。

很奇妙，全圆佑明明比他小，却默默地成长为让他安心的，能够依靠的，满心满眼都是他的，傻乎乎的男人了。

全圆佑从不叫文俊辉哥哥，相反，他总是想着法子地教文俊辉叫自己哥哥。尤其是在做爱的时候，每每文俊辉被折腾得哭哭啼啼颠三倒四地“哥哥”长“哥哥”短时，全圆佑就跟疯了一样撞得更深更狠。三番四次下来，饶是最乖巧懵懂的文俊辉也恼了，嘴跟闭紧了的蚌壳似的，再也不轻易将这二字喊出口了。

今天像被下了蛊，文俊辉有点害羞，左右干坐着总会想东想西地难为情，干脆在家里转一转做点轻巧的家务活儿。午睡后把被单拆了扔洗衣机里搅，将书房散了一桌的策划案分类收好，用全妈妈送来的鸡汤煨了一碗面，宝宝房剩了点低矮处的墙纸也给贴完。

贴着贴着，文俊辉又发起了呆。他看着这间花了近半年时间一点一点布置起来的小房间，突然觉得不知所措。即使现在离他抱着马桶吐得昏天暗地，一个人去药店买验孕棒的日子已经过去很久了，但文俊辉仍然怀疑他是否能承担起这份生命的重量，只是被日复一日新的挑战和变化推着往前走，让他下意识地拒绝思考这些担忧。

文俊辉想起验孕那晚，他坐在马桶盖上，看两条线慢慢浮现，脑子被排山倒海汹涌而来的莫名情绪搅得混乱。全圆佑下班回家，屋子里暗得瘆人，他顺着唯一的光源找到呆坐在厕所里的文俊辉，从他手里接过这份来得突然的礼物。文俊辉不让他开灯，他的眼睛涩得要命，就着昏黄的浴室灯认真辨认，突然就红了眼眶。

他在原地转了两圈，拔腿往门口冲去，又恍然般跑回房间，“俊，会难受吗，我好开心，想吃什么吗我去买，不对，我们要先去医院做个全套检查对不对，你还好吗，我想，我…”屋里昏暗，他莽莽撞撞，碰倒了椅子和水杯，乱七八糟跌了一地。

“全圆佑。”文俊辉站起来，朝他张开双手，“过来抱抱我。”

全圆佑把瘦瘦的文俊辉揉进了怀里，抚住他的头不让他抬头看自己，谢谢和对不起翻来覆去地说，烫烫的泪咕噜噜滚进他的衣服里，一路滑落，最后蒸发在后心口。

真是个小孩，文俊辉想，肩上的这个是，肚子里的这个也是，现在，他的花园里到处是星星的碎片，小孩赤着脚在这片草地上散步。*

可全圆佑的小孩模样只持续了转瞬即逝的一晚，狂喜和手足无措都被他很好地整理起来，收进了盒子里。往后的每一天，他都冷静地，细致地，将他的俊尼照顾得很好。失控总是稀有的，文俊辉把这件事和奎八分享时，全圆佑在旁边憋得脸通红，还得装着云淡风轻若无其事。

发现怀孕时胎儿已经有两个多月大了，那时候文俊辉刚结束舞团的巡演，头晕和呕吐都只当是太过辛苦的后遗症。错过了最佳的安胎时期，两人在第一次产检时被看起来温温柔柔的医生好一顿训。

声音甜甜的医生说出来的话可不太甜，最不稳定的头几个月里，文俊辉跟着舞团全世界跑，一场演出就是三个小时，折腾得狠了，胎位不够正，人也太瘦弱。营养要补，睡眠要保证，戒烟戒酒少吃辛辣，剧烈运动通通禁止。

文俊辉双眼放空，一声不响地听医生交代注意事项，听到不能老吃辣时，头唰地抬起，湿漉漉的大眼委委屈屈地看着医生，又看看全圆佑，还是低下了头。全圆佑安安静静地在手机上记笔记，听到禁止剧烈运动时，手指倏然停住，眯着眼看看文俊辉，又看向医生，“唔，同房可以吗？”

温温柔柔的洪医生气得弯弯桃花眼都没了。

第一回做B超，文俊辉紧张得不行，死死攥着全圆佑的手，看医生在黑白影像里的那颗小葡萄上比划，这是胎囊，这是胎芽，这是胎心。他好努力地辨认，但什么都看不出来，这小小的一团，竟然是一个小生命，隔着薄薄的肚皮，冰冰凉的屏幕，沉默地和他们对视。

从产科出来，文俊辉任由全圆佑牵着心不在焉地走。被踩了几次脚后跟，全圆佑回身捏捏他的脸：“在想什么？”

“我要吃多少虾才能变成粉红色？”文俊辉嘻嘻笑着，连吐了几天的脸色苍白憔悴，一双眼却亮。

全圆佑抚上他还平坦的小腹，鼻头一酸险些落泪：“走吧，回家，给你做虾吃。”

孕前期的剧烈反应把文俊辉折磨得不轻，等到显怀时，体重甚至比孕前还掉了好几斤。但他可乖，难受了只知道要抱抱，吐得胃里空空酸水烧喉咙也哑着嗓子说没事。

熬过了痛苦的孕前期，文俊辉的脸总算长回了一点肉，但食欲不振却好似贯穿了整个孕期，平日里爱吃的不爱吃的几乎都咽不下去。只那一次，他忽然极想吃草莓，翻遍了外卖软件，找了六个跑腿代购，都没买成。

其中一个跑腿找了三个街区，最后打电话让他取消订单时很无奈：“小兄弟呀，这大热天的上哪找草莓哦。”

是呀，上哪找去，可胃口就是这么不讲道理，人生也总是开玩笑。文俊辉站在山谷里等风来，路过的猫头鹰却带来蒲公英种子，游到他身体里生了根，发了芽。

他躲在房间里偷偷抹眼泪，曲着手指挠了挠轻微隆起的腹部，好像在逗这个狡猾自私的小朋友：“宝宝，今天不吃草莓了好不好。”

“好。”他又说。

做了第一次产检之后，文俊辉和全圆佑商量了很久，给团里打了报告请假。事发突然，他又是首席，文俊辉愧疚得不行，团长人好，乐呵呵地，说团里刚结束巡演也没什么大事，爽快地给他批了假。出门前，团长从抽屉里拿出一串月亮石手链挂在他空落落的手腕上：“拿着，你师父给的，是好事，顺顺利利的哈。”

从团长办公室出来，文俊辉晃晃悠悠地去了排练厅，正巧新招的一届学员今天要上大师课，正在他师弟崔韩率的带领下热身。看到他，崔韩率招招手唤他进来，小孩儿们第一次见到活的首席，小跳也不认真跳了，偷眼瞄他，雀雀跃跃地，想上来打招呼。个别胆大的，混在人群里，邀首席跳两个八拍给他们做个示范。文俊辉摆摆手，推说身体不舒服，手放下来时自然地落在小腹上，衬衣下摆荡荡悠悠的，兜满的空气被挤走后紧贴在温热的肚皮上。崔韩率眼一瞪，骂他们没大没小，揽住文俊辉的肩膀，才发现个把星期没见，他竟然瘦了那么多。

文俊辉跳了十八年的舞，习惯了舞房剧场家里三点一线忙碌的生活，突然空了下来，倒是不知道该做什么了。早几个月还会溜达到舞团看他们排练，等肚子渐渐鼓得宽大的衣服也遮不住时，他就再不去了。师兄抽空来家里探他，带了夏季巡演的刻录碟片，等全圆佑回家后两人就窝在沙发上看。

在终幕里，文俊辉有一段独舞，小天鹅掠过原野，透明如蝶衣的追光拢着，在他柔软的手臂上就是一汪泠泠春水。全圆佑偏头看着他的小天鹅，屏幕上起舞的人儿将影子和星星偷偷映在文俊辉的脸上，天鹅翅膀上的金粉洒落在他的睫毛，他湿漉漉的，缠结在一起的睫毛上，有焦木的味道。

文俊辉想起他刚刚洗澡时，在镜子中看到的那个人。他四肢枯瘦，血管在苍白干涸的皮肤下蜿蜒，一双眼又圆又亮。五个月以来，只肚子像气球般慢慢被吹胀，他还是瘦，衣服总买不到合身的。其实挺丑的，文俊辉摸摸肚皮上浅浅的妊娠纹，委委屈屈地唸：我的腹肌都被撑没了啦。

那晚他们本来没想做爱，全圆佑上床之后习惯性地找他的手要牵，文俊辉翻身抱住了他，拿微微翘起的下身蹭他，声音软软腻腻的。为了让文俊辉轻松点，全圆佑让他背对着自己，抬起腿慢慢地操了进去。孕激素让他的后穴又软又湿，即使安胎以来一直没做过，全圆佑也进入得很顺利。

说不上是好意还是坏心，全圆佑抽插得极慢，来回地碾那一点。文俊辉舒服得头皮发麻，阴茎直挺挺的，贴着他的腹部吐水，濡湿了睡衣和床单。他咬着大拇指盖，把呜咽全都吞了回去，分神地想，为什么不面对面呀，全圆佑是不是嫌弃我难看了，好想看着他的脸。

心思是一方面，感官是另一方面。快感累积的过程很磨人，高潮时的舒爽也被延长了。文俊辉绷紧了脚尖，小腹一抖一抖地，陆陆续续射了一会。全圆佑在他射精时一动不动地埋在他收缩蠕动的后穴里，等他缓过来后抽了出来，探过身子亲了亲他的脸颊。

文俊辉摸上他还硬挺的阴茎，“圆圆，我帮你吧。”全圆佑摇摇头，翻身下床给他倒水擦洗，擦到肚子上时，低下头轻轻地在上面印上了一个吻。

水被打翻，文俊辉扑到他身上，爆发了孕期以来最歇斯底里的一场大哭，嗓子嘶哑得几乎失声，眼泪抹也抹不完。两人抱得别扭，全圆佑的性器还勃起着，黏黏的前列腺液涂湿了他们间被挤得微微变形的孕肚。狼狈得，日后想起也胆敢落泪。

其实从来都不该是一个人。发现怀孕之后，全圆佑推了大部分的工作，几乎只接熟人的单，得空就在家陪文俊辉，偶尔也想带他出门玩儿，看他意兴阑珊也就作罢。产检一次也没缺席过，手机备忘录里密密麻麻记满了注意事项，追着产科医生加联系方式还因为把人家当百度百科使而险些被拉黑。笨笨的，可爱又真诚。

年底本该是最忙的时候，新人们扎了堆地在迎新年前海誓山盟，全圆佑早先还给策划几场，等文俊辉月份大了，他开始明目张胆地旷工在家抱老婆。合伙人天天找不到人，头发都揪秃了：“个破婚庆公司倒闭算了！”全圆佑一概不理，逍逍遥遥过了个好年。

小年那天早晨，文俊辉早早醒了，八个月大的宝宝猴儿似的，他掀开被子，无语地看着肚皮被踢得波浪翻滚。全圆佑安安静静的，往日文俊辉伸个胳膊蹬个腿他都能惊醒，今天倒是睡得熟。

城区里禁燃烟花爆竹，邻居就偷偷祭灶，窗外一声巨响，全圆佑打了个颤，人还未醒，迷迷糊糊地就伸出手捂住了文俊辉的耳朵。文俊辉看着他强撑着眼皮问自己有没有被吓到的呆愣模样，笑了。

他想，真好啊，在冬天，我们吃红豆，柚子，甘蔗和草莓，我们拉着厚厚的帘子泡一壶正山小种，我们拍打着晾晒在阳台上的被子，在各种意义上都漫长又愉快，日子发出声响。*

文俊辉是个十足十的宅男，孕期不去舞团了之后干脆与世隔绝，朋友通通变成网友。全圆佑看他无聊，商量着约了留在城里过年的三五好友，除夕夜在家里吃火锅。人多热闹，文俊辉心情大好，番茄锅也涮得风生水起，还被允许着喝了两杯小酒，送走了几个捧着他的肚子认干亲的朋友后笑嘻嘻地哼着小曲招呼全圆佑：“圆圆，过来过来，我给你准备了红包！”

“生生性性，快高长大！”

全圆佑笑得鼻子皱皱，接过红包，又从兜里掏出两个晃了晃：“这么巧哦。”

先递给他一个：“过去一年，我们都做得很好，新的一年，还要请你多多关照。”再递给他另一个，蹲下身，亲了亲肚子：“宝宝，红包让爸爸先代收哦，我想我们已经做好准备了，我很期待见到你，你呢？”

辞去旧岁，日子依然不紧不慢地走，温暖向阳，万福安康。

预产期前的最后一次例检，洪医生说胎儿状态不错，全圆佑长呼了一口气，开心得走路都带节奏。文俊辉落在后面，看他孩子气地蹦下医院门前的三层阶梯，看他转过身来，西下的夕阳裹住了他模糊的轮廓。

“文俊辉。”全圆佑走上前，朝他张开双手，“过来抱抱我。”

是早春，天气暖起来了。流浪的银河和漂浮的岛屿，玫瑰色的嘴唇和旧世纪的物语，开心的事和平常的日子，全圆佑文俊辉和素未谋面的惊喜。

人间是由这些组成的。

Fin.

害写不下去了  
*索德格朗  
*罗伯特·瓦尔泽


End file.
